What Would I Do Without You?
by harrypottergleek
Summary: i guess they'll all find out. marauders death!fic


The Marauders would always remember the day each of them died. They remembered the sadness, and the pain. The first one to go was Peter.

Peter had been the last to stop breathing, but Wormtail was the first to truly die.

James Potter had been staring up at the wall for forty-seven minutes now. His last day. His last year. And he wasn't going to get out of bed. He wasn't even going to move a muscle. He was thinking too much.

God, if they had a class at Hogwarts for having one hundred and eight thoughts and memories at once he would most definitely be passing.

"James," Sirius opened the door to James's dorm and poked his head in. "End of the year feast soon. I reckon we should get ready." He spoke, an unfamiliar sadness in his voice.

"In a… minute." The Scraggly- haired boy's voice trembled, as the other boy closed the door.

But it wasn't going to be a minute. James always lied. People were used to it, after Seven years. _Seven years. _A last lie. A last end of the year feast was about to occur, and all James Potter could do was sit, and remember, and, for once in a long time, he cried.

Peter Pettigrew sat, misty eyes, at the Gryffindor table, as far away from his friends as possible. He might as well practice being away from them for long periods of time.

Peter was always the oddball. He felt things about the people that hung around him. He envied them, their normality. He wanted to be normal like them, so he wouldn't have to live in constant fear that the marauders would exclude him. And it was that exact fear that made Sirius, James, and Lupin to slowly see that Peter was different than before. That peter was never normal and slowly, it took over, and everyone noticed.

Peter knew. He knew they knew. And it ran through his mind, _they don't care about you. You're too different from them._

"James isn't coming." Sirius plopped down at the decorated table next to Teddy Lupin.

"How can you tell?" The werewolf spoke, not even looking up from the spot he was staring at on the table in front of him.

"He said he would be down in a minute."

They both smirked. "Where do you think Wormtail is?" Lupin said softly.

"He's sitting over at the other table. Pouting. The usual." Sirius started fiddling with the food in front of him. "I have a feeling Wormtail isn't going to miss us very much."

"Of course he won't. We'll always be around each other. No need for missing." He tried laughing.

"Lupin, be serious here. We won't always just be _around_ after this. We can't just skip class to plan a prank on Snape… We have to grow up now."

"Sirius! We all made a vow that we'd always be there for each other. Be best friends, and continue that after school. We'll all move to the same place! Our children will all go to Hogwarts, and their children, and they'll all be best friends, and be in Gryffindor, and pick on Slytherins… The mischief is never managed!" Lupin finished.

"Listen, I know that's what we wanted, but Wormtail has moved on… after school… it's not going to be the same. James is going to get married to Lily, and run off and have a child. Peter is going to stay distant. We'll keep in touch… just… I don't know." And by that point, there were tears rolling off of both of their faces.

They nodded slowly, frowning. "I'm gonna go talk to Lily." And Prongs rose from his seat at the red at gold table, moving towards the green and silver one. Yes, he was not going to talk to Lily Evans, but for the first time, he was going to have a conversation with Snivellous- wait _Severus _Snape.

He sat next to the pale boy, who suddenly looked at him with tear-filled eyes. "Do we have to do this today? Can't I just escape Hogwarts with only 77.5 beatings?"

Sirius laughed. "I'm not here to hurt you."

Snape scoffed "Then what are you here to do?"

"To talk" the longhaired boy answered simply.

Severus nodded his head slowly and continued to stare at the beautiful green-eyed girl at the Gryffindor table, who was laughing with her friends.

"I know you want Lily…" Sirius half- whispered. "It's the way you look at her. The regret. I know you would have really loved her… Always."

"James doesn't deserve her." The Slytherin boy blurted out. "She was supposed to be _my_ best friend. She won't even… she won't even talk to me."

And Sirius realized something. Snape never had any _real_ friends. He had Slytherin allies, but no friends, and here he was explaining his feelings to someone who had beat him up 77.5 times. "Even if he's a prat sometimes, James, he really does love Lily."

"Not as much as I would of." They boy said quickly, frowning

"Maybe not," Sirius nodded "But he'll take care of her. I promise." Snape raised his eyebrows a bit. "And if he doesn't, you're the first one we'll come to."

"Thank you." The pale boy whispered. "I- I'm going to say goodbye to Lily."

He smiled. "Alright."

"Hey." The teenage werewolf sat down next to the rat-boy. "What's up?"

"Nothing I want to talk about especially not with a filthy dog like you!" Peter said loudly.

"Keep it down! That's a secret!" Lupin sighed, "What's your problem?"

"You'd know exactly what my problem is if you, Sirius, and James ever even bothered to give me the time of day!"

"If we didn't care about you, we wouldn't hang around you or give you a nickname or know anything about you… what's a matter?" Lupin asked, confused.

"Don't pretend that I'm not the least important person in our little 'group' to every single one of you!" Peter stood up from his spot at the table, shortly followed by Lupin.

"You're not." The boy was quick to respond.

"Then who is?" Wormtail was close to yelling. 'TELL ME WHO IT IS! WHO IS LESS IMPORTANT TO YOU THAN THIS LITTLE RAT-BOY?" he screamed, pointing to himself. He shook his head, tears streaming down. "STUPEFY!"

"EXPELLIARMUS!" a scraggly- haired boy stood in front of the entrance, wand pointing towards Wormtail. Everyone was staring as the spell flew.

He strolled over to the boy sitting, terrified, on the bench, and looked at him, searching for a glimpse of the friend he knew. That friend was gone. "I'm Sorry." The boy muttered, sobbing.

"But you don't regret it."

James tore his eyes away from Wormtail, and turned around to face Lupin. "Come on, Moony… he's not the same."

And then, of course, there was Snape, who was only dead to Lily.

"Miss Evans." Severus touched the Girls shoulder lightly, and trembled, as she turned around, deciding whether to answer or not.

"Severus…" she started. Hearing her say his name again after two years gave the Slytherin boy chills.

"Sev." He corrected. He looked down, and knew she wouldn't call him that. It would never be the same.

But Snape's correction made the Gryffindor girl smile a bit. "Lily, Sev. My name is Lily." And she turned around again.

"Lily, I just wanted to say goodbye." No answer

"I-I thought that-that maybe we c-could end on a good note." Still, nothing.

"I th-thought it'd be n-nice if you would say goodbye to m-me too" after a few moments of silence, Severus turned away from Lily, and took one step towards the Slytherin table.

"Goodbye Severus." Lily muttered, not loud enough for him or anyone else to possibly hear.

As both of them closed their eyes, one tear rolled softly down. Severus walked back to the green and silver table, just as alone as before, and wanting to hold her even more, if that was possible. Lily stayed where she was, and tried desperately not to think about him.


End file.
